Shaggy, Destroyer of evil
by Doggo Shakespeare
Summary: After the world is devastated by the Eldritch pantheon, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo embark on a one-way journey to stop it all.


It was in the vast expanses of the eldritch realm that Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo walked around, and it was on the hard ground of bone the two walked through to encounter the menace that had ruined the earth, and undo all of the unspeakable crimes against humanity they had committed upon its unwilling and powerless denizens. It was a righteous journey that took them across the earth, across the realms past the mortal one, and into the realm, they walked around multiple times before. By now the chilly winds and howls of said winds did little to scare them as they once had, and now, they walked before a large mountain. A mountain made of flesh, bone, fat, and whatever pieces of animal the mountain had consumed over millennia. They stood in front of a large cave, which was surrounded by small, pointy, teeth.

As the mountain breathed, and stared at them with his many stolen eyes, the green-shirted hero turned to his blue-clad companion, and said " Scoob… "His friend turned and looked him in the eye, replying with " Res Raggy? "

" Do you think this could be our last battle, Scoob? Like, we've defeated C'thulhu, we've defeated many others, but… I don't think we can defeat _him_ Scoob. "

" Risten Raggy. " Replied Scooby, putting his paw on Shaggy's shoulder and looking him in the eye " We've done what nobody else courd, Raggy, _Re've_ defreated _R'ruthulu,_ _Re've _defreated his mrinions, _Re've _defreated everyone that strood in our ray Raggy! Re can drew it Raggy! "  
" Yeah man, but like, Scoob, he's the big man, man. "  
" Risten Raggy, if we die, or worse, just row re did what re courd. Just bereive in yourself Raggy… Bereive in us. " He glared at him.

" Like, okay Scoob. " He gulped, the two looked down into the dark, smelly depths of the mountain, and stepped into it with his loyal companion at his side. The mountain closed its mouth behind them and bathed them in darkness until Shaggy snapped his fingers and summoned a floating light that illuminated their path. They stood in a cave made with flesh, bone, and skin, doubtlessly from the millions that had died upon their former home of earth. The floors they walked upon were made from the arm and leg bones of many, tied together with the same sinew that used to hold them together within their former bodies. The walls were not paved, and were bare flesh, profusely bleeding, sweating, and giving off sordid smells and liquids from its cracks and openings. The ceiling was just like the walls, although the liquids occasionally fell on their heads.

They slowly walked into the temple, as they had nowhere else to go for the time being. Hours passed, but they felt like years in the ever-darkening tunnel they wandered through, which progressed from floors and walls of sinew tied bones and muscles to strange floors of black marble with gilded designs of many legends long past, which were smooth, and nearly made them slip once their feet touched it. They soon made it to what was possibly the end of the hallway, which was the bone and muscle filled mass that was behind them already, although this time, pillars of gargantuan bones inlaid with many designs and undecipherable texts laid to their flanks, with darkness laying behind them, covering the walls. And before them was but a robed, humanoid figure, covered in shade, and sitting upon a throne of malformed legs, torsos, and arms. Shaggy swore he saw at least one of the legs move... " Yess, welcome to my castle, Shaggy and Scooby. " He said, and as he talked his slow, monotone voice, his words echoed throughout the space before them and the expanse behind them. It chilled Shaggy and Scooby to the bone, they glanced at each other, and then back at the presumed king. " I have been expecting you two, for a long time. A very long time indeed. "

" Don't worry, I don't bite. " He said, watching them start up their stride again. They stopped at the foot of his throne and looked at him with stares of thorough rage.

" So, you're finally here, and you already know who I am, so there's no need for the cowl, I assume. " He pulled back the shaded cowl from his head and looked at them with a soulless expression, that perfectly fit his voice. He had

" Like, Chills… " Shaggy said.

" Yes, I know who I am, Shaggy. "  
" Like, listen here man, you'll like, regret the day you became an eldritch god, man. " He clenched his fist, and Scooby took out his sword.

" You will Chrills! "  
He devilishly laughed and gave out a large, sinister smile, saying " Okay, have at me then. " before standing up. " I'm wide open. "

Shaggy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, clenching his fists as hard as he could, and saying to himself " Velma, Daphne, Fred… This is for you. " His eyes opened, and a single flame, no larger than that of a match head, flickered from his right eye.

" Come on, I'm waiting… " Chills said, staying stiff as a board as his cold-soulless eyes stared at them.

Scooby looked at them both, he waited for Shaggy to attack first.

Shaggy took a stance and near instantly disappeared before reappearing behind Chills, he instantly reacted by sidestepping Shaggy's tremendous punch, which broke the sound barrier as he sent it to what should've been Chills' back, but instead he hit the dead air instead. In retaliation Chills grabbed his arm and threw him into one of the bone pillars that flanked the throne, snapping it in half like a twig as Shaggy flew through it and landed on the wall of muscle behind it, softening his landing. But he fell from the wet and grody muscle wall and onto the hard dry bone of the floor, Chills jumped up in front of Shaggy and looked down upon him as he got up. When he sent a punch to Shaggy's face, he took it and then flinched ever so slightly before he sent a mighty flurry of punches to the chest of Chills, who got a few bruises and sent back a few feet, cracking the lower half of the broken bone pillar. Scooby meanwhile prepared to attack Chills out of the blue, keeping low and out of sight behind the lower half of the cracked pillar, watching the two send blows at each other, and either dodging or taking the force. Minutes passed and Shaggy had been thrown from one area of the room to another, and Chills watched him get up just as he had last time. Shaggy looked up at him and let out a sigh, saying " Like, not bad man… You finally made me use ten percent of my power. "

" Same here, Shaggy… " Chills retorted.

Shaggy thought he saw something different, as he could've sworn that Chills was a bit more muscular than he was minutes before, and a bit uglier as well. The fight started up again as Shaggy kicked chills in the chest and sent him flying over Scooby, and sending him just behind Scooby. Seeing this, Scooby took his chance and hopped onto Chills' chest, pinning him down before beginning to punch him relentlessly, going for his head.

It seemed that Chills was done for until Scooby felt a pain run through his body as something stabbed him… He looked down and saw a large blade of bone cut into his body. He reeled and looked at Chills, and then Shaggy, before going limp on the blade, his fur slowly turned a gray color and his body shriveled. " Scoob! " Shouted Shaggy as he saw the blade retreat back into Chills' robe, and saw him kick the limp and shriveled corpse of Scooby off his own. There he laid, on the bone floor, with blood leaking from his mouth and his wound, and each drop that touched the floor beneath invigorated Chills as he watched Shaggy look at Scooby's dried corpse. " Scoob… " He said, a tear welling up in his eye before he'd look over to Chills, who caught a glimmer of the tear that welled up in his eye. He smiled as he saw Shaggy stand with the corpse of his best friend in his hands, he dropped the body to the floor and wiped the tear from his eye.

" Fred… Velma… Daphne… And now... _Scoob!?_ " He shouted, looking Chills in the eye with an ever angering glare.

" Yes… " Was all he replied with, the twisted smile across his face twisting and contorting, Shaggy noticed his skin began to slowly lose its cohesion, although he didn't mind about his look.

" You want to like, know something man? " He asked Chills, rolling back his sleeves.

" What is it, Shaggy? Is it the fact that you're next, or is it the fact you'll meet the same end as your friend? "

" No, like, I wanted to tell you that was your first mistake man. "

" What was? " Chills noticed as Shaggy started to gather energy around him, and as the energy slowly began to collect a slightly blue-tinged aura began to cover him. Chills sensed his power begin to increase.

" Like, killing Scoob first instead of killing me. " He retorted, not even a second before he teleported behind chills and kicked him back into his throne, breaking the muscle and sinew into tiny, meaty chunks as his robed body flew through it, and into the mountains meaty side. And then some, as he continued to go deeper and deeper into the wall until he would stop at around 40 feet deep into the wall. The mountain audibly moaned in pain as the cavern shook, and a rumble came across it, like the bellow of some sort of bull. Chills looked up and saw Shaggy teleport in front of him and begin to punch him even deeper into the meaty cavern he crafted, only turning what was 40 feet into 41. Because with every blow to Chills' chest, he punched him down another foot. And it went on for almost a minute before Shaggy was kicked away by a large, meaty tendon that emerged from his robe, sending him back to the broken throne.

" Like, good shot man. " Shaggy said as he saw Chills emerge at the mouth of the kick-made cave.

" Good job Shaggy, I assume that was only fifteen percent of your power, just as it is mine? "  
" Like, no man, it's only twelve. " A grin ignited his face, as the once light blue aura slowly turned a brighter and brilliant shade of turquoise. He followed up with " Now _this _is fifteen percent! " before doing what he did earlier, teleporting behind chills and sending him flying through the cave. Something was suspicious, Shaggy thought. As it almost seemed as if Chills was letting him batter him around like a ragdoll, although he kept this in mind, he still felt satisfied as Chills disappeared into the abyss. He flew after him and saw that Chills was sent clean through the mouth of the cave, which strangely didn't seem to bother the mountain all too much. Looking outside he hopped out and took a look around, only to get wallopped in the back by a large, meaty tendril and sent flying into a tree, but before he hit the tree of bone he teleported a few feet away from it and turned to look at where he was hit from. Nothing… Just dirt, bone trees, and the mountains of flesh that laid miles behind. Until a single _snap _was heard as a twig was broken, Shaggy near instantly snapped to look behind him and saw as a mighty tendril was swung right at him. He ducked and grabbed the tentacle before swinging it around and throwing it into the air. In an instant he saw the robed Chills flying soaring into the air, the tentacle used to throw him fluttering and jittering as it protruded from his robes. He jumped after him and then began to pummel him again, just like he had done last, giving him a few good punches across the face before kicking him higher into the sky. As he saw Chills soar even further, he held himself firmly in the sky, floating as if he were suspended by a wire.

He put his hand over his eye and saw something… Strange. As Chills went farther and farther away, two strange things protruded from his back, and he began to fly back to him. " I knew it man… " he quietly said, preparing himself as his silhouette moved closer and closer to him. But not even a moment later, it disappeared, and from behind he felt himself get kicked in the back, and he also felt a tendril wrap itself around his neck. It didn't do much to hold him down, as he tore the tendril into pieces and faced the man behind him. Of course, it wasn't much surprise that it was Chills… He replied by punching Chills in the face, but getting kicked into the mountain, and sent sprawling into its meaty mass, making it moan in pain yet again as he left a 10-foot wide crater behind as he slammed into it. Chills quickly approached and grappled him with a tendril that leaped from the inner folds of his robe, pulling him closer. Unlike last time, he took a moment to make sure he was sufficiently tied down, ensuring his hands were bound to his body, the same went for his legs. " You seem for a pretty good match Shaggy, although this seems to be your end… " He told Shaggy, who stared at him rather intensely.

" Well the thing is man, like, I'm not even past fifteen percent of my power. "

" What? " He smiled and chuckled " You must be joking… "

" Like, I'm not man, just watch. "

A sudden surge of power ruptured the tendril that Chills gripped Shaggy with, and the beautiful flame that came from his eye and the aura that surrounded him began to turn into a magnificent blue color, brighter than the last. " Now _this _is twenty-five percent man. " He followed up with, grabbing his green shirt and throwing it to the side to expose his sweat covered chest. " Well, that's interesting… " Chills Chuckled, flying back a bit. Now that Shaggy had a chance to see the wings Chills sprouted better, he shuddered at their sight. It was mostly made with muscles and had bone to keep them in a rigid shape. In between the bone ribs that held the wings together were very thin, nearly see-through, patches of skin, and he could visibly see that the entire amalgamation of human material was some strange thread. But being distracted by this, Chills took his chance and headbutt Shaggy in the gut, making him stammer back before kicking him into the sky and flying after his now out of control body. Getting behind it, Chills kicked Shaggy to the ground, and flew after him, grabbing the back of his neck and slamming him into the stone ground, making dust, chipped pieces, and debris fly around as he let go and stood back. The thick smoke cleared, and in the middle of the crater was nobody, but only the impression of where Shaggy's body once was, it practically radiated pure power. Chills ducked as Shaggy side-kicked him, and then turned, flying himself into Shaggy's chest and flying up into the sky, punching and kicking him through the short flight. But as he stopped the flurry for a mere moment, Shaggy disappeared behind Chills and punched him in the back, sending him onto the floor again, but leaving a crater this time around, a 50-foot one to be exact. Shaggy landed next to the robed body of chills and breathed heavily, sweating like a stallion as he looked down upon the body, and seeing his nose bleed. " Like, Gods can bleed too man. " He breathed, wiping some sweat from his brow as Chills darted up from his little crater, and Shaggy followed.

It was hours and hours of the same routine, mostly. They exchanged rather painless blows to each other and their power levels slowly but surely progressed, higher and higher, until they reached around Eighty percent. By then night had fallen upon the land, and the ' Moon of a million faces ' hung high in the sky, brightly shining and observing the battle on the remains of earth. Shaggy had turned from a somewhat bright bluish glow into a magnificent show of lights and power, the Aura extending to five feet around him, and the flame from his eye turning from a match heads flicker into a roaring blaze. Chills had likewise gone through his own metamorphosis, having turned away from a humanoid form and taken on that of a more Lovecraftian one. His skin was shed and turned into a tight musculature, inscribed with runes, screaming with souls, and bursting with a similar ( if much sinister ) power that coursed through Shaggy's veins. Shaggy was visibly tired as bags hung beneath his eyes, and his breathing was rather slow. " Like, you're pretty good man… " He said tiredly, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

" Thank you, Shaggy. " Chills had replied. If he were able to he'd smile, but the malformed face of mouths and eyes didn't give him the ability to, or at least he did, it was just hard to tell he was. His voice was also horribly changed, it turned from a monotone human one into a horrifying cacophony of hundreds of voices.

" You want to like, know something man? " He breathed.

" Sure, might as well tell me what you know before you die… "

" This isn't even ten percent of my power. " He chuckled, chills was confused, and one of his eyes cocked a brow. Shaggy didn't notice.

" Really? It sure seems like its Eighty percent, or something around that number. You must be joking. "

" I'm like, not even joking man. "

" Oh, really, then show me ' Ten Percent ' of your power, Shaggy. "

" Like, sure man. "

He stood still and then a wave of power crashed into chills, sending his muscular mass staggering and shuddering backward. One of his many eyes caught a good look at him before all of his other eyes focused on him. His aura had increased in size twofold. His hair had stood up and lightly shook in the breeze, having taken on a slight blue color to match his aura. The once bony musculature he had before was more well defined and was bursting with power. The mighty blaze in his right eye came away from his eye and flew above his floating hair, flickering and shuttering as it increased in size as well. " Like, _this _is ten-percent of my power, man. " Was what Shaggy said as clouds gathered above the battlefield, and lightning struck the mountains and trees. " Scooby… Fred… Velma… Daphne… " He turned his gaze over into Chills' many eyes, his muscles tightening as the power surging through him became tainted with rage, only making him stronger. " This is for you. "

With a sudden jolt, he punched chills into the clouds above and flew after him with the speed of a bullet, grabbing him by the meaty throat midair and throwing him even higher. Speeding after him, and getting rather close, he began to punch and kick the life out of the messy mass that soared higher and higher to the clouds, before teleporting from his grasp and whacking his back with a rather strong punch, making him stumble a bit before retaliating with a thrown ball of energy. It missed and hit a tree instead, setting it ablaze. The ensuing melee was very intense and quick, as energy filled punches and kicks were sent between each other, and every blow that missed made a loud _**CRACK! **_ Or _**BOOM! **_As the sound barrier was broken. Chills was good enough to dodge his flurry, and Shaggy was strong enough to break through every tendril that wrapped itself around his body. It wasn't long before their teleportation dodges, parries, and kicks had sent them into space. And from the ground, the beasts and the land's denizens watched on, as the two little balls of energy collided and flashed, and slowly became dimmer and dimmer as they went to new heights.

It was soon enough that they had broken through the sky itself and then went into space, the Moon of a Million Souls brightly beamed far away, but it slowly became larger and brighter as they made their way, fighting every inch of it. Soon enough they would arrive at the Moon's surface, landing upon the ground, both of them completely exhausted from the melee. Their breath formed fog around them as it floated in the air, Chills' came out from all of his mouths, and formed large clouds of vapor, Shaggy's came out as a light blue cloud, bringing with it energy that (while powerful) wasn't comparable to even 1/1000th of his power. The ground beneath them bore the faces of tens of millions of souls, who were taken away during the attack on earth, or any prior eldritch apocalypse, Chills was disappointed there wasn't more. Near the faces was large patches of fungus, the occasional thorn bush, and a few sparse bone trees every few hundred feet. It was a truly desolate sight to look upon, especially considering the dark infinite that swallowed the whole sky instead of a starry filled sea. If Shaggy had known, the faces were trying to scream, but they never could, as there was no air for them to breathe. But it didn't make Shaggy think twice about talking to Chills as he said " I think I've been a bit too easy to you man. " he sat upon the ground, following up with " Perhaps it's like, time to go to Eleven percent of my power? "

Chills replied with " Go ahead, Shaggy. "

" Okay man, here goes. "

He went through a very simple transformation in comparison to his previous ones, as his hands slowly started to emit energy, and the flame atop of his head split into two. " Like, let's go, man. " He told Chills as he stepped on the face of someone, moving his foot away and positioning himself better afterward. " Seriously? Just some fire on your hands? " He took his own position, and went through his own transformation, growing a couple of tendrils and tentacles from the space between his wings. " Whatever, let's get this over with. " And then the final battle began as Shaggy hurled a large ball of pure energy, which Chills dodged with ease, and what came next was a violent torrent of the same little balls, which he did his best to dodge, but couldn't help having his bare body singed and burned by them as they pelted his form. Soon Shaggy would follow up with a quick punch to the gut, and a kick up into the sky, and then he threw a pair of energy balls, which missed. Taking the opportunity, Chills would speed himself downwards to kick shaggy in the chin as he flew up to meet him, but what he got instead was a grip to the ankle and a toss to the fungus covered floor. He simply would stop himself midair as energy came to meet him, but the little balls and beams missed as he simply dodged and then sped towards shaggy, preparing his own energy ball in his hands, preparing to deliver a very damaging ( or a killing ) blow towards Shaggy. But instead, Shaggy prepared his own ball and charged him with the same intensity. And then they collided, sending a mighty explosion through the air ( or lack thereof ) and sending them flying away, the planet beneath them rocked as the shockwave bore through it. Shaggy was sent barrelling upwards and Chills was sent down to the ground, leaving with him an extremely deep, fungi filled crater, which fumed with the worst smell anyone could imagine, even for Chills it was disgusting. And then he saw a quick flash of light, and a ball of energy was hurtling towards him just as the last were.

He decided to throw his own at the ball to parry it, but as his little ball of dark energy collided with Shaggy's, instead of it blowing up, it was absorbed into its mass, and didn't seem to slow it down as it continued to fall at him. As Chills prepared to move out the way until he felt a large shock run throughout his body as the white energy slammed into his bare, muscly chest. Shaggy just smiled as he saw the ball of energy find its target, but as he saw Chills begin to become bathed in white light, his smile widened even more. And then, without warning, a blinding flash of pure light consumed the corrupt moon, and upon the bone made floor of the planet, it's denizens watched. Covering their eyes as the painfully bright light drew closer and closer to the planet before consuming it, just as it had the moon. All the while Shaggy bathed in it, feeling as the lights scorching heat and energy ran across his body…

Back on Earth, a little butterfly flew across a dew covered meadow, observing the lands that were once devastated mere moments before. The once scorched, blood covered grass was now a beautiful, healthy green, and the blood that once stained its dead blades were now tiny, shiny, droplets of dew. What was once old, decrepit trees that held the tormented spirits of the dead and their mangled bodies were now as healthy as they could be, standing strong, and covered with leaves. And the once dim, gray sky, covered by clouds that bore the young of the winged horrors were now white like sugar and looked puffy like cotton candy. All had turned back to normal on the Earth, as far as the Butterfly could tell. Maybe better then it was before, although it didn't care as it fluttered and flew past berry-bearing bushes, trees, and flowers of all sorts. Setting its eyes on a little fig tree it knew was nearby. But, something struck it as odd, a strange brown furred creature laid upon the grass, sleeping, with dried blood beneath its head and chest. Curious, the little critter flew upon its coal black nose and gave a closer look of the huge beast that laid underneath. And just as its tiny little legs touched his nose, Scooby awoke with a glaringly bright sun in his eye, and the butterfly on his nose.

Abruptly, Scooby swatted the creature away, causing the little butterfly to fly away in confused fear. " R-rere am I? " Scooby said to himself in confusion, his head rubbing against his gold and blue colored headdress, but after thinking about it for a moment he took it off and lightly set it down onto the ground. Moments later the little butterfly came back and settled itself onto the headdress, " Is this, Reaven? " Scooby asked himself as he sat on a small rock, looking around.

" I don't see any rangels… " He murmured, scratching his head " Is this Prurgatrory? " A bit of sweat began to fall down his face as he began to worry " Raggy! " He shouted, suddenly remembering what happened before his death, but before he was able to say anything else, he heard someone call out from the nearby brush, " Hey, Scoob!"

" Raggy! " Scooby shouted again, but after his cheery shout left, his cheer would slowly fade, and the worry from before filled him up with fear again " Raggy… Did you?" He shakily turned and saw his old friend, standing near a tree, shirtless, and roughed up a good bit, he could also see what was probably his shirt in his right hand. He looked down at himself and saw the large cut where the blade pierced him and thinking about it for a moment, he said " You?"

" Won? Like, you bet man. " Shaggy interrupted as he walked down to Scooby, sitting beside him on a small rock and looking at him.

" W-we did? "  
" Yeah man. "

Scooby looked him in the eye and a tear slowly welled up in his eye and rolled down his cheek, a smile came across his face at the same time. Shaggy smiled as well.

" I'm srorry I courdn- "  
" Listen, man, we won, and that's all that matters, okay Scoob?. "

After being quiet for a moment, the two smiled wide and hugged for what felt like hours, in reality, it was more like ten seconds. The two backed off each other and wiped the tears of joy from their eyes before Scooby asked.

" Ro, Raggy, what do we do now? "  
" Like, how about we get something to eat man? I'm starving. "

Scooby was about to object, thinking there wasn't anything to eat nearby, but the scent of food slowly brushed across his nose, and he lightly licked his lips. " Sure! " He replied, standing up from his little rock just as Shaggy did his own. After thinking about it Shaggy put on his shirt, preferring to be a bit modest. All the while they both were holding back even more tears.

Afterward, they walked off through the forest, ready for a hot meal with the Mystery Gang. And all the while, the little butterfly enjoyed his headdress but left to find the fig tree he wanted earlier.


End file.
